fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora's Box
Pandora's Box 'is a game developed by AlpacaSoft for the Alpaca GD. It is a platformer game with some stealth elements about a demon girl, Pandora, traveling around the world of Mistika to recover her box that she was supposed to guard at the Temple of Chaos. In order to get the box back, Pandora will have to platform and sneak her way around different parts of this magical world to defeat Lord Blackford before he gets to open the box. Gameplay ''Pandora's Box ''is a traditional 16-bit platformer, for the most part, the player can jump up into the air to reach high ledges, as expected, but Pandora has many tricks up her sleeve. One of which being the dagger, which is her default mathod of defeating enemies, throughout certain levels, the player will gain access to other weapons, like cannons that go ahead or into the background, swords with longer reach than a measly knife, bubble guns that trap and damage enemies, etc. Pandora also has a unique moveset centered around stealth, the player will often find foreground barriers that they can hide behind as a tough enemy passes by, allowing them to sneak right past, Pandora can also dash past enemies and very briefly disguise herself as a chosen foe to get past them. Naturally, the game has a HUD, or heads-up display, that shows the players statistics: The "Health Flower" on the top-left, score on the top-center, lives on the top-right and collectibles on the bottom-left (Stars) and bottom-right (Medallions) Pandora cannot stay alive forever, she has a health meter represented by a dark flower in the top-left corner of the game's HUD, each of the five petals is one point of health, meaning Pandora has 5 hits before losing a life. The game's worlds and levels are layed out in a big overworld map of Mistika, with different colored circles representing levels. Yellow circles are new and unplayed levels, blue circles are completed levels and red circles are levels that were beaten, but not completely, because they had a secret exit to locate and use to access a shortcut or new level. In a way, the overworld layout is very similar to the SNES classic, ''Super Mario World. ''Pandora's Box ''has a few modes to play with in the main menu, first is Story Mode', which lets the player just play through the story of the game,' then '''Multiplayer Mode, which has Player 1 as Pandora and Player 2 as her soul, racing each other to the end of a given level, and Options, which just serves to change certain settings. By collecting Medallions, the player unlocks the Sound Test, to listen to the game's music, and Arena Mode, where the player has to use their combat skills to take down waves of enemies entering a colosseum. The game has a few collectibles, which are listed further below. Plot In the world of Mistika, all of the misfortune and evil takes shape as The Beast, a creature of shadows, so vile and horrifying that it had to be sealed within a box for all eternity, and to prevent anyone from taking and opening the box, a guardian was placed at the Temple of Chaos, the young demon girl, Pandora. But, while Pandora was asleep, a group of evil ravens, lead by Lord Blackford, raided the Temple and took the box, leaving the demon girl scared, confused and with only one thing to do: Go after them across Mistika, starting with a warm-up trip around the Temple of Chaos. Hot on the ravens' trail, Pandora passed through the beautiful Lavender Plains, a massive field of lavender flowers where corrupted animals then roamed freely, ravaging the plantations. Making it through some hills and ponds, Pandora had to face off against the queen of the Lavender Plains, Lil' Lovely, who assumed that Pandora was the one destroying the beautiful flower fields. After resolving the misunderstanding (With a fight) Pandora was able to continue on her adventure, over to the Red Hot Mounds. Making her way through pits of bubbling lava, Pandora had to confront the corrupted ruler of the Red Hot Mounds, Ms. Sizzle, who refused to let Pandora pass through alive, so they fought each other. Pandora came out on top and was able to proceed towards the Sea of Despair, a massive body of water where sailors had gone missing for a long time. Taking ship after boat after raft to cross the Sea of Despair, Pandora noticed she had been followed by a chubby raven with sunglasses, that being one of Blackford's henchmen, Guz, whom Pandora had to battle in a duel of pirate ships. With Guz out of the way, Pandora arrived safely at the other side, just in time for the Sweet Carnival. Pandora enjoyed some time at the carnival, trying out some of the food, but still focusing on her mission, so she made her way into the largest circus tent in the Sweet Carnival, where people were being brainwashed into enjoying the ring master's show, but since his tricks weren't working on Pandora, Ring Master Prickle attacked her, but was quickly disposed of, revealing that he was just a shadow creature, so she had to move even faster before The Beast was unleashed. The demon girl made her way through the Crystal Dunes, a vast desert full of colorful rock formations, and just barely caught up with Fritz, who was following Blackford, presumably to their castle. Blackford used his dark magic to create a stone monster, Rocken, to battle Pandora and so that Blackford could gain some time and get to his castle faster. After Rocken was taken out, Pandora was off to the Frozen Fields. She just barely made it through the brutal snow and ice of the Frozen Fields, but Pandora could not see Blackford and Fritz anywhere, and before she could head over to the next area, she was stopped by General Slushy, the military leader of the Frozen Fields, who decided to fight Pandora in order to see if she could go on in her adventure. Slushy's Frost Panzer was trashed, and he decided to help Pandora move forward, by firing her out of the tank's cannon towards Music Highway. Pandora had to rush through the streets of Music Highway, hiding from a relentless attack from the Akuyaku Concert, eventually being able to face off against the undead marching band in their tank, the Black Parade. Once the Akuyaku Concert was defeated, Pandora made her way to Cloud City, the empire in the sky. Jumping from vehicle to vehicle to reach Cloud City, Pandora made it inside and headed to the top of Cloud City, where Fritz was waiting for her, he attacked Pandora with a large mechanical dragon, which, upon being defeated, had its head separated and turned into a smaller dragon for Pandora to use and get to Blackford's Castle through Altitude's Edge. Going through the atmosphere, Pandora fought various dragons and ships and had to face a large robot, the Battle Drone Zoid, which was quickly taken out, allowing Pandora to reach Blackford's Castle and fight him once and for all. In the massive fortress, Pandora fought through many foes and had to face off against Guz and Fritz on their own before reaching Blackford's throne room. There, Blackford opened the box, unleashing dark clouds upon the land below and severely damaging the castle, making it slowly fall from the sky, so, he fought Pandora and lost. Suddenly, The Beast possessed Blackford, transforming him into a massive monster to face Pandora one last time. With The Beast defeated and sealed once more, Pandora safely returned to the Temple of Chaos and placed the box on its pedestal, only to fall asleep on her job again, but without any interruption this time. Characters A quick list of the in-game people that the story focuses on. Worlds The different locations that Pandora goes through in order to find Blackford and get the box back. Items There are a few different items to collect in Pandora's Box, here is a list of them. * Stars: The game's generic collectible, they come in Bronze, Silver and Gold. Bronze stars are worth 1, Silvers are worth 5 and Golds are worth 10. there is also a very rare Crystal star in certain levels which is worth 25. * Weapons: There are many different weapons to find in specific levels in the game, they are: ** Swords: Swords have a longer range than the average dagger, but tend to break after six hits. ** Spears: Spears have even longer reach than the swords, but are much less durable, lasting only about three hits. ** Cannons: There are two types of cannons, the larger ones that shoot forward and explode after three shots, and the helmet cannons that can take more shots before going to waste, but only shoot into the background. ** Bubbler: A gun that shoots large bubbles that trap and damage any enemies they touch. * Medallions: There are three Medallions in each level, they serve to unlock different functions in the game's main menu, such as the Sound Test and Arena Mode. Bosses Each of the worlds in Pandora's Box has its own boss to face at the end, below is a listing of them. Soundtrack * A Chaotic Quest (Title Screen) * Enjoy the Trip! (Main Menu) * More TBA * Trouble Ahead! ''(Pre-Boss) * ''Time To Duel ''(Vs. Normal Boss) * ''Envoys of Evil ''(Vs, Guz/Fritz) * ''Facing the Dark Lord (Vs. Blackford) * The End Has Come (Vs. The Beast) * More TBA * An Adventure Comes To A Close (Credits) Trivia * The game would originally feature a bunch of different worlds and a more open style of progression, allowing the player to go through their own path to the end, but that was dropped in favor of a simpler, linear progression. Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games